


Statement

by TheWonderTwins



Series: Kidge-lets [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing in the Snow, Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidge - Freeform, Kidge Winter Event 2017, Snow, kidgefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: Take a party, add over the top decorations and formal attire and what do you get? Magic.





	Statement

**Author's Note:**

> _Day Two of the Kidge Winter Event: Dancing in the Snow_

“Ok,” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, resignation clear in the set of his jaw, “which one of you is responsible for this?”

This being the formal ballroom of the Castle of Lions, packed with representatives from the Coalition all mingling in their formal attire, being dusted gently with powdery white flurries of snow as it fell continuously from the ceiling. Somehow, the floor remained clean of wintry precipitation--and potential disaster--but tables, chairs, and guests weren’t so lucky.

Hunk and Keith pointed to Lance who gave an outraged sputter of objection, “Like I could seriously put this together.”

“No, but you’re the one who told Coran about snow and white Christmases.” Hunk pointed out, pulling at the collar of his shirt in annoyance. “And this… is exactly something Coran would do.”

“It’s not like they aren’t enjoying it.” Lance reasoned defensively, definitely the most comfortable of the four in his suit. “Look at them, they’re in a magical winter wonderland. You know what, yeah. I will take credit for this.” He added with renewed pride.

“Fine, then you can help Coran with clean up.” Shiro clapped Lance on the shoulder and laughed as the young Paladin deflated. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Allura arrived, resplendent in her Altean gown. 

Keith grinned as he watched Shiro blush lightly. “Princess! We weren’t hiding--”

“Call it what you like, Shiro.” Allura scolded lightly, and then smiled apologetically at the four of them. “I know none of you are keen on these sort of functions, but they are vital to the cause. We must all make a good show.”

“Ok, so where’s Pidge?” Hunk pouted. 

Allura smiled brightly, excited. “She’s just arriving now.”

Curiosity piqued by Allura’s excitement, the four young men turned to the entrance of the ballroom. Like the rest of them, Pidge was not in her Paladin armor like she would have been for most other formal functions. Instead she wore a dress. Keith hadn’t seen her in a dress since the Kerberos launch, and this one was altogether something else. 

The halter top style showed off Pidge’s toned arms, and when she lifted her hands, catching the snow that fell, a delighted smile crossed her face as she twirled happily in the snow, revealing the dress to be backless. The full skirt seemed to be made of air the way it practically floated around her as she spun, while the bodice accentuated her modest curves tastefully and beautifully. 

It was also red.

“You are one lucky man, Mullet.” Lance clapped Keith on the shoulder. 

Keith grinned. Lance was right. He was very lucky that his girlfriend was not only the most intelligent person in the room, but also the most beautiful. He waved bye to the others and made his way down to Pidge quickly. She’d attracted a lot of attention, and he wanted to get to her first before she was forced to dance with some delegate. 

“A bold choice,” Lotor had reached her first and was circling like a shark. “I would have expected green. Is this a statement?”

“It is,” Pidge agreed, voice carefully neutral, “but not for you. Excuse me.”

Keith met Pidge a few steps away from Lotor and held out his hand. “Dance?”

“As long as you don’t mind me stepping on your toes.” Pidge took his hand without hesitation and let him lead her onto the dance floor. 

Neither of them knew how to dance with grand sweeping steps, twirls, and dips, but they could manage the stand and sway style of dance, and that was more than enough. Keith held her close, one hand on the small of her back, the other holding one of hers as she wrapped her other arm across his shoulders, finger toying gently with his hair, and they swayed. 

Everything else faded away, until it was just them, the music, and the snow.


End file.
